


Being Brave

by Angel170



Series: Good Brothers Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Samandriel (Supernatural), good brothers, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: The teen brothers decided to watch a scary movie, little Samandriel wanted to watch with his brothers but gets scared.A cute and fluffy fic with caring brothers





	Being Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share my good brothers ficlets here on AO3 just in case something happens with tumblr all my fics are posted somewhere else. None of the ficlets are connected it's just a short happy piece of fluff with a cute angel as a kid and his good big brothers.
> 
> If you see any of my fics outside of my tumblr MrsGabrielTrickster or here then it was stolen.

The lights were off as the movie Evil Dead 2 played on the large television screen in the living room. Michael and Raphael were on different ends of the couch, Lucifer sat cross legged on the floor so he could reach the popcorn on the table more easily. Leaving little Samandriel sitting between them on the couch, clutching his stuffed bear, Miss Noodle, tight in one arm and his blanket in the other. The scene ended and he let out a small sigh of relief. Samandriel knew he shouldn’t watch the movie, he could never handle horror well but his big brothers love this movie, and were always quoting it and laughing. He wanted to be apart of that and have jokes with them too. As Ash threatens the hidden monster, now covered in black ink and on the floor after sitting on a broken chair Samandriel giggled and wondered if it would be better now.

The deer head on the wall turned and started laughing making Samandriel jump and clutch his bear and blanket tight, pulling them up to cover his eyes. He hated this, he hated his brothers laughing finding the humor in something that looked terrifying to him. He wanted to tell them to stop, beg them to watch something else but how could he? He begged them to let him watch with them. He couldn’t turn back now. He sniffled behind his comfort objects and forced himself to stay as silent as possible.

A hand on his back caused him to screech as loud as he could before he was picked up and pulled tight to a chest. The familiar scent of Michael’s body spray made him relax and stop yelling.

“Hey, hey it’s okay baby. Shhh, you’re safe. I’m right here, you’re home and you’re safe it’s just a movie. It can’t hurt you Dri.”

The soothing tone of Michael’s voice brought him back and he was finally able to see both Michael and Raphael watching him with concerned eyes. He whined and hid in Mike’s shirt again, this was exactly what he didn’t want. The room was silent which meant they had paused the movie because they knew he was scared. He wanted so badly to be brave and he ruined it.

“Hey, Dri-dri don’t worry about it. It’s okay you’re little and cute, it’s adorable at your age to be a scaredy baby.”

Samandriel gave Lucifer a glare, his hand still clutching Michael’s shirt as he poked his bottom lip out in a pout. Michael glared at Lucifer looking more menacing than their adorable baby brother.

“Lucifer, lay off. At least Samandriel got scared during an actual scary movie. Unlike you who’s terrified of Rainbow Brite,” Michael shot back at his younger brother.

“She’s five years old and was burdened with the fate of the entire galaxy. She’s stressed out and she is going to blow one of these days. I have every right to be afraid of someone who every psychologist will tell you is going to have a mental break and will probably attack people due to stress.”

Samandriel reached out and placed his hand over Lucifer’s “it’s okay Lu-Lu, I’ll protect you from Rainbrow Brite.”

Michael and Raphael snickered at the scene in front of them. Lucifer’s cheeks tinted but he smiled at the little preschooler. “Thanks and I’ll protect you from the deadites.”

Laughing Lucifer pulled Samandriel into his lap, grabbing the sippy cup from the table he passed it to his brother. Samandriel sipped on his cup laughing at Ash on the screen with his brothers. Lucifer carded his fingers through his brother’s soft hair to keep him calm as the movie continued but Samandriel’s whimpers of fear were now replaced with giggles. it was easier to be brave in his big brother’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lifeblood
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
